parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi Pan
MisterCartoonMovie's movie spoof of Peter Pan. Cast: *Peter Pan - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Wendy - Young Nala (The Lion King) *John - Ryan (The Wild) *Michael - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Tinker Bell - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Captain Hook - Scar (The Lion King) *Mr.Smee - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Lost Boy 1 (Slighty; Fox) - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Lost Boy 2 (Cubby; Bear) - Koda (Brother Bear) *Lost Boys 3-4 (Twins; Raccoons) - Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Lost Boy 5 (Nibs; Rabbit) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Lost Boy 6 (Tootles; Skunk) - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Tiger Lily - Young Faline (Bambi) *Indian Chief - Junior (Home on the Range) *Nana - Sharla (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog Is) *Mary Darling - Sarabi (The Lion King) *George Darling - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Red Haired Mermaid - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Black Haired Mermaids - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Yellow Haired Mermaids - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Grace (Home on the Range) *Indians - Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats), Crows (Dumbo) *Indian Chief's Wife - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Brave and Squaw - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *The Pirates - Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song of the South), Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King), Ralph and Eddie (Timon and Pumbaa: Brazil Nuts), Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon and Pumbaa series) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Wolverine (Timon and Pumbaa: I Think I Canada) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Kazar (The Wild)﻿ Clips From Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians (Animated) 1 & 2 *All "The Lion King" films *Bambi 1 & 2 *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers *The Lion King 1 & 2 *The Little Mermaid *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Home on the Range *Lady and the Tramp *The Aristocats *Aladdin (TV Series) *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *Song of the South *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Dumbo Scenes: *Bambi Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Bambi Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Bambi Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Bambi Pan part 4 - Bambi Chases his Shadow/Nala and Bambi Meet *Bambi Pan part 5 - Ryan and Baby Alex Meet Bambi/Gadget in a Sulky Mood *Bambi Pan part 6 - Bambi Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Bambi Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Scar and the Animal Pirates/Nuka vs Kaa *Bambi Pan part 8 - Captain Scar attacks Bambi and the Darling Children *Bambi Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Gadget Tries to Kill Nala *Bambi Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Animals Indians *Bambi Pan part 11 - Bambi and Nala Meet the Mermaids/Captain Scar Kidnaps Faline *Bambi Pan part 12 - Bambi Tricks Captain Scar/Saving Faline *Bambi Pan part 13 - Captain Scar's Next Plan *Bambi Pan part 14 - ("What Made The Red Man") *Bambi Pan part 15 - Gadget Helps Captain Scar *Bambi Pan part 16 - Big Chief Bambi/I Had a Mother Once *Bambi Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Scar *Bambi Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! *Bambi Pan part 19 - Bambi Cares About Gadget *Bambi Pan part 20 - Bambi vs Captain Scar/Scar the Codfish *Bambi Pan part 21 - Home Again/End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie's) Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie)